megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Fox
The Fox is a non-player character in Persona 4. It plays a significant role in the protagonist and the Investigation Team's exploration of the Midnight Channel. Appearances *''Persona 4: Hermit Arcana Social Link *Persona 4 The Animation: Hemit Arcana *Persona 4: The Golden: Hermit Arcana Social Link Design The fox has orange fur and has few scar on its right eye, its forehead,it back, and it left leg, wears red apron. Personality The fox is loyal, serious, and dedicated to its task. It can always be found at Tatsuhime Shrine, in hopes that people might come and give offerings if their wishes, written on ema leaves, are granted. Biography The Fox is found at the Tatsuhime Shrine in the Central Shopping District beginning on May 5th. Apparently, the Fox had made the shrine its home, and is concerned with the dilapidated state of the area. It believes that if people's wishes written on the ''ema are granted, more visitors will come to the shrine and pray, and the shrine will be more prosperous. The Fox then implored the protagonist to fulfill the wishes written on the ema. When the protagonist agrees to do so, the Hermit Arcana Social Link will be unlocked. The Social Link rank increases whenever a wish is successfully fulfilled. Taking up a wish does not consume the whole day, but reporting a successful wish-granting session to the fox will. The fox had also apparently taken a liking to the protagonist. It follows him whenever the Investigation Team entered the Midnight Channel, and can also be found in random areas within the dungeons, ready to heal the party's SP with a leaf collected from the shrine. However, this healing service is very expensive. Ranking up the Hermit Social Link will grant a discount based on how far along the Social Link is ranked. At the end, the protagonist manages to fulfill all the wishes of the ema, and the shrine's offertory box is filled with money from people who have expressed their gratitude. One day, the money from the offertory box disappeared, alarming the protagonist and the fox. However, it was revealed that the money had been used to improve the conditions of the shrine, with most structures covered with a golden sheen. In the epilogue, the fox had apparently given birth to three fox cubs. ''Ema'' Requests Below are the requests that can be taken to increase the Social Link rank. Most quests take up a day or two, depending on the choices made by the player. Some requests require items as well. Persona 4 The Animation In anime, the Fox met Nanako during a rainy day on August 6 as she kindly gives the Fox her Loveline umbrella so she won't catch a cold. Then back to the previous weeknend, when the Fox still have that Nanako's gave it, suddenly gust of wind blows away and broke in the process. In August 7, the fox approach Yu and gave him ema quest that said Shu Nakajima to find a way to earn that much money to buy umbrella. In August 17, the Fox accompany Yu at the Shrine of his exhausted to make money, until it stay behind when Yu take injury old lady to the hostipal. During the credit the Fox gather of the Yen's it made and have enough money for Yu. Later during the raining day, the Fox gave the umbrella to Nanako who though that her same loveline umbrella. After she off, the Fox got pat on the head by Yu for good job and holds Loveline mirror. Gallery persona fox.gif|Fox concept artwork Persona 4 anime Fox.jpg|Fox in Persona 4 The Animation Persona 4 fox 4.jpg|Fox looking Yu as he calling for tutoring Persona 4 Fox.jpg|Fox howl, happily Persona 4 fox 3.jpg|Fox deliver to Loveline umberella to Nanako Persona 4 fox 2.jpg|Fox along with Yu watching Nanako leaving Category:Persona 4 Characters Category:Persona 4 The Animation Characters